Chapter Six
"So? Will you take me to your leader, if you have one? I know you are one of those Pine kitties or whatever. I've heard of you." Swift drew a paw over her ear after licking it several times, waiting, though somewhat impatiently. ' '''Adderfang hesitated. ''Jay's Song said she was a good fighter. Maybe Fallenpetal would like to know of this trespasser. ''"Fine," he sighed. "If you'll even be allowed to stay." Fallenpetal wouldn't chase out a starving rogue, would she?'' Swift's gaze brightened with delight. "Thank you!" she purred, jumping onto her paws as she followed Adderfang down the trail of the undergrowth. She seemed eager to see Fallenpetal, though he knew it was likely because she was desperate to have a decent meal on his Group's fresh-kill. ' '''Adderfang still felt as though she was going to attack him though he kept having to remind himself that would most likely do nothing after their battle.' I tried to defend the Pine but I didn't do a good job at it. We're supposed to kill any trespassers not offer them shelter. I'm sure Fallenpetal will know what to do.' As they trotted down the sloping entrance, Tallcloud was no longer on guard, and instead it was Mousetail, who was sitting straightly. He noticed them, blinked, and then his fur started bristling along his back. "Adderfang, what's that behind you?" He angled his ears to Swift. Swift's ears twitched as she let out a hiss. "I'm a cat. What do you think I am, a bird stalking a cat?" she snarled at the tom. Mousetail looked hostile towards her though he stopped once he had a good look at her. ' '"That cat sure is thin!" he commented. "If she was left any longer, any cat would think her bones would tear through her skin." ' '"Thanks for pointing that out half-tail," Swift muttered. "Now is this your leader, Adderfang? He doesn't look that fearsome. Why, he's nothing more than a kit if I've ever come across one!" Mousetail's ears flattened as he gave her a look of annoyance. "I was going to get you some fresh-kill, but seeing as you like to insult me, I think I'll let you starve." Swift's gaze widened with alarm. "Oh, no!" she protested quickly. "I take that back. You're definitely not a kit. So are you the Pine Kitty leader?" "Pine'' Cat''," Mousetail corrected, "and no, I am not the leader. I am a fighter." "A fighter, eh?" Swift stared thoughtfully at the tom. "You cats really seem . . . obsessed with fighting. I think I would enjoy this place if I settled down." Her tail flicked from behind her as she didn't appear as angry. "Can I please see your leader? I must ask if I can be a fighter." "Go through the barrier," Mousetail instructed, "but don't go on too ahead." Swift gave a nod and crouched, heading through the barrier, though she ended up hissing and talking to herself with annoyance. ' ' Adderfang's whiskers twitched with amusement while Mousetail walked up to him. "Are you sure you should be bringing stray cats into the Pine?" he questioned, his voice low. "Fallenpetal would clout your ears if she found out you've been bringing rogue cats into our territory!" "I didn't bring Swift in. She brought herself into our territory and attacked me. I think she has fleas." Mousetail's eyes widened. "No way!" "I'm taking her to Fallenpetal. She's actually a good fighter." ' '"I'm coming with you. But I'll be getting this rogue some fresh-kill. She looks awful!" Adderfang trodded through the barrier. Swift was waiting by it, hissing and spitting as her golden fur was knotted and tangled around thorns and brambles that clung to her pelt like moss on a rock. ' '"Is there any need for a barrier like that? It'll end up taking my entire fur off!" Swift spat. ' '"Come on, Swift," Adderfang mewed, trying to supress a slight mrrow of laughter. "Let's take you to Fallenpetal." ' '"I'll get you some fresh-kill," Mousetail told her as he scooted over to the pile. Swift followed as Adderfang led the way to Fallenpetal. "You cats seem nice," Swift commented. "It's not often a cat is eager to bring fresh-kill to my paws. Maybe I'll like it here after all." "If Fallenpetal decides you can stay." She really sounds as if she expects Fallenpetal to allow her to become a Pine Cat. ' '"Adder--" Fallenpetal paused as she sniffed the air, her nose then wrinkling. "Who's this cat you've brought into the Pine? I told you stray cats should be left alone." Her holly-leaf green eyes were fixed onto the golden cat, who met her stare. ' '"For your information, fluffy, I am no stray. I am not pathetic enough to be owned by housefolk," Swift growled. ' '"Can she stay with us for a while? She's very thin and I think she might die if we don't offer her home here. It's not for long, it's just--" "We usually do not give outsiders a home in the Pine, you know that," Fallenpetal interrupted, her voice stern. "The last cat was Jay's Song, and that was a while ago. But perhaps . . . Rules always end up getting broken." Adderfang leaned forward slightly. "So?" he pressed. "Is Swift allowed to stay?" "As much as my fighters would not approve, she can stay for several days before we chased her out when she's better. She does not seem good enough to be a Pine Cat, but maybe later that will change if. . ." "If?" ' '"If she ends up proving she does have some potential to become a full Pine Cat like Jay's Song did," Fallenpetal finished after a hesitation. "I do not take in rogues that easily." ' '''Adderfang nodded. "Fine with me. But this cat managed to beat me in a fight." ' '"Hmm. . ." Fallenpetal stared thoughtfully at the rogue before flicking her tail. "We shall leave this conversation at a rest. I may talk to you about this some time later." ' '''Adderfang nodded yet again. "Thank you, Fallenpetal. I'll make sure this rogue doesn't do anything shifty behind our backs." "Oh yes, make me look like a bad cat, why don't you," Swift grunted. "I am definitely plotting something behind your backs right this heartbeat." ' '"Here's a mouse, if you like them," Mousetail mewed through the mouse, placing it by Swift's paws. The she-cat licked her lips and immediately tucked into it. ' '"Thank you so much!" Swift purred with appreciation. "You're such a kind cat. I will not forget this for as long as blood flows through my veins." "I would do the same for any other cat in your paws," Mousetail answered, ducking his head slightly. "You should see Silverfeather. Your wound looks bad." His gaze was fixed onto the scar on her shoulder. "Come with me and I'll show you." ''' ''Wow, Mousetail seems interested in this cat! Adderfang thought as he watched the tom lead a happily trotting she-cat to Silverfeather's den. He better remember about Dappledberry, if they're even mates. He didn't really think much of it. Besides, he didn't even care much about cats becoming mates. ' What matters most is that Swift doesn't kill us while we're all asleep or doesn't invite some rogues to attack us. Category:Adderfang's POV Category:Chapters Category:Story